


Sherlock's adorable

by cablepool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablepool/pseuds/cablepool
Summary: John was reading in the sofa when a sleepy sherlock fell on top of him...





	

John was exhausted after a long day in the clinic so he decided to read a book on the sofa.

Sherlock was out in a case with lestrade.

He was nearly falling asleep when a kind of sleepy Sherlock stumbled in the room and fell on top of him.

'Sherlock?' John said with a fond smile on his face throwing his book somewhere in the room.

'Hmmgh' Sherlock mumbled on his sweater.

'He's been drugged I think, nothing bad he's just kind of sleepy, I will last a few a hours. It should get better with some sleep' said Lestrade form the doorstep.

'What...' he couldn't finish because Greg was already on the stairs.

'Good luck John!' Greg screamed from the stairs.

John make a resigned sigh. 'It's gonna be a long night...'

Sherlock tighten his arms around John's waist. 'Mmm I love hugs... I love cuddling with you John'

John's hands found Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock purred. 'I love when you touch my hair' there was a pause 'In fact I love everything you do...'

John chuckled. 'Oh really'

'Mmm.. yeah you are so clever and you know how I like my tea and you care about people so much... and you are a really handsome doctor too...' said Sherlock sleepily.

'I think I'm starting to enjoy this' said John amused.

John stroked his hair. Sherlock hummed in his ear.

'Hmm I wish someone like you liked me..' Sherlock sounded kind of sad.

'I do like you sherlock'

'That's not what I mean, I mean I wish someone like you was my boyfriend'

'Well I can be your boyfriend' John smiled in Sherlock hair.

'Really?!' Sherlock looked so happy.

'Yeah, and now I think you should take a nap'

'Mmm I don't want to sleep I want to suck your cock' John snorted at Sherlock confession.

'Go to sleep Sherlock you can suck my cock when you're not drugged'

Sherlock pouted. 'Promise?'

'Yeah now go to sleep' John brushed Sherlock hair out of his forehead and planted a kiss there.

 

 

John wake up to a nose pressed to his nose. 'Are we still boyfriends?' Sherlock asked carefully with hope in his eyes.

'Yes sherlock' John smiled fond at the man in front of him.

'Can I suck you off now' Sherlock sounded excited.

'Yeah go ahead' John giggled.

Next thing he knows Sherlock's beautiful cupid bow lips are stretched around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/c4/7b/d7c47b60fd895e8edeb96da29c3a04d8.jpg This is how they are cuddling (credits to the author of this)
> 
> This is a short story i don't really know what I'm doing bc this is my first kind of fic (more like a Drabble i think) so let me know in the comments what you thought about it.  
> Also there might be some mistakes bc I wrote this at 3 am.


End file.
